Tension Scene
by emileerocksyoursocks
Summary: Just a little something between Danny and Stiles. Rated T to be safe. There's been a lot of tension between them, and Danny just can't take it anymore. slash, mentions of sex.


**_Note: If I actually wrote it as my director mind wanted, it would be a little different, but then I'd have to write the whole episode and I don't have time yet for something like that._**

* * *

><p>He couldn't think straight anymore. He'd become attached and now he thought of him all the time, and it didn't help that they were always lab partners either. They'd just finished the work for the whole week, and he knew they'd done a good job, granted that Danny hadn't been playing much attention to the schoolwork. He wondered why Stiles wanted to know if he found him attractive or not, and what would happen if he answered. It made him think about what Stiles could want from him, and how he wanted so badly just to throw him down and find out everything; what those amazingly soft-looking lips actually felt like and tasted like, how built the younger teen was under the layer of clothes that blocked Danny's view, and to see how big he was below the belt. He thought about that more than he should have. But there weren't many gay guys in the area, so he'd been alone while he wanted to experiment. He'd been denied the raw, sexual need with someone else for a while. He wanted it, and the kid seemed interested in guys, or just him, he didn't know yet.<p>

"Danny? Hey, Danny, come back to me, man." Stiles waved a hand in front of his face, snapping him back to reality, seeing the wide, amused smile on the other's face.

"What?" He asked dumbly, blinking a few times to get past the arousal he was feeling, trying to actually listen to him instead of thinking about seeing him naked, writhing and moaning under him… or on top of him, whichever worked.

"You zoned out. Are you tired or something, your skin's all pale and flushed and stuff." The smaller teen set a hand on his arm, sending a tingling sensation throughout his body.

He cleared his throat, "Yeah, just a little tired."

"Well, maybe we should stop before we finish the whole text book, although I do want to get to next next week's history. You can take a nap or whatever, it's cool. You had double practice this week, so you should get some rest." Stiles told him, gesturing to his bed before turning back to his desk and opening his History text book.

"You… You want me to sleep in your bed?" Danny had to make sure he'd understood right. That Stiles suggested he'd sleep in his bed; where he slept… and probably did other things that made him want to that much more.

"Yeah, sure. I just think you should relax, you deserve it." The smaller lacrosse player gave him a genuine smile, "Get comfortable, my dad won't be home for hours, anyway."

"Oh, okay. Thanks." The taller teen pushed his chair away from the desk, getting up and walking over to Stiles' bed, biting his lip before taking off his shoes and jacket, only the thin red cotton shirt to keep him warm now, and the burning desire to have the kid on the bed with him, if he could count something like that. It was making him pretty hot. He laid down, letting out a deep breath as he put his arms behind his head, shirt riding up and exposing a little more than a sliver of his naturally tan skin, the juts of his hipbones peeking out from his low worn jeans. He was a bit let out when he saw Stiles not looking at him, but regardless, he closed his eyes and within a few minutes he found himself drifting to sleep.

* * *

><p>When Danny woke, he was on his side facing Stiles, who was spinning in his computer chair, both legs up and held to his chest, one coming out every so often to spin him. There was a book on his knee, and his iPod was on, ear buds in as he concentrated on reading, cap to the highlighter in his hand between his lips. The taller teen smiled a bit to himself, leaning up on his elbow before sitting up, watching Stiles make another trip before he highlighted a section in the book and sat it on his desk, then put the cap on the highlighter. Upon getting up, he noticed Danny's alertness and it startled him, making him trip a bit before steadying himself.<p>

"Oh hey, man. Have a nice nap?" He asked with a smile, taking the buds out of his ears, running a hand over his hair.

"Yeah. Thank you, Stiles." The taller teen smiled back, rubbing his face to wake himself all the way up, checking his breath to see it wasn't that bad while Stiles was setting his iPod on his desk.

"No problem, dude. But can I just… I need my book." He moved close to Danny, to get the book that he'd been reading before bed every night and setting it between the headboard of his bed and the mattress. Danny got up, moving away and sitting in the computer chair, admiring the kid's ass while he got his book, then smiled as he sat down and bounced slightly on his bed.

"Another lycanthropy book?" Danny asked, leaning forward, "I think you have an obsession."

"N-No… No, no, no. No… I do not. It's just, it's something to read. Something to do. Y-You know… Well, maybe you don't, but I do. Because I read. A lot." He stuttered, gripping the book in his hands, knowing all the notes and highlighted scripture he had in there would really make Danny think he had an obsession. The older lacrosse player didn't know what to say, and silence fell over them; awkward and uncomfortable silence.

Danny's mind wandered back to the tension they had, and what he wanted to do to the other teen, who had just licked his lips out of habit, making him do the same thing to his own. The shared glances, getting embarrassed when their eyes met and looking away. He imagined backing the kid onto his bed and ripping at his clothes, trying to think of what the younger's groans and desperate whimpers sounded like, wondering what his name would sound like if it was a beg or a sinful word of someone who was innocent. Fuck, Stiles was most likely a virgin. That made it so much better, he'd be feeling everything for the first time. He'd make it so good for him…. The silence was getting too much with all the things swimming in his head, and he swiftly got up, moving forward and cupping Stiles' cheek in his hand, their eyes meeting a moment before Danny leaned down and connected their lips. Stiles eyes closed instantly and it took a moment to realize that the taller teen was kissing him. Like, actually kissing him full on the mouth. He hesitantly moved his lips with the other lacrosse player's, after a few moments feeling a tongue at his lips, gasping and pulling away out of pleasant surprise.

"I'll see you in chem tomorrow." Danny rubbed his thumb along Stiles' now red cheek, smirking slightly before pulling away, grabbing his shoes and jacket, turning away to grab his backpack, glancing at Stiles as he moved out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Stiles sat silently for a moment, mouth open and his lips still tasting of Danny, taking in everything that happened and registering it to memory. The book dropped from his hands, and he tripped over himself as he ran to his window, opening it and yelling down to the other teen, who was getting into his car, "Wait, does this mean you find me attractive?" Danny chuckled and licked his lips up at the kid, then got into his car with a giddy expression. Stiles let out a breathy laugh.


End file.
